


The dot labeld   Draco Malfoy

by Silver_ferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_ferret/pseuds/Silver_ferret
Summary: What happens when Harry once again can't fight the temptation of following Malfoy, after having discoverd his dot on the Marauders map.





	The dot labeld   Draco Malfoy

⬇Inspired by the texpost below⬇

Tumblr: it-started-over-drarry

Harry stalked Draco so much during sixth year that he probably walked in to Draco wanking at some point

.  
.  
.

It is late evening when Harry once again can't help himself staring at Malfoys dot on the Marauders map. His friends  who have already gotten used to it at this point don't even bother trying to get Harry to stop anymore.

'What is Malfoy doing so long in the bathroom?', Harry thinks, wrinkling  
his eyebrows, 'I bet he is up to something!'

Not being able to stop himself, he runs up the stairs the Gryffindor dormitory and grabs his invisibility cloak, rushing down the stairs.

When he is nearly at the portrait hole, Rons voice stops him.

"Hey were are you going mate? It is nearly bedtime.", his red haired friend calls from one of the comfy Gryffindor armchairs.

"I am just checking on something", Harry says turning back to the portrait hole.

"But what-.", Ron starts to ask again, but is disinterupted by Hermione.

"Just leave it Ron, I bet it is something about Malfoy again. He will go anyway, whatever we say, so just let him go. As long as he is back, before we go to bed...", the bushy haired Gryffindor girl says.

Not having waited to hear his friend finish her sentence Harry was  already dashing down the stairs, staring at the dot labeld Draco Malfoy on his map.  
When he reaches the bathroom he quickly folds the map and shoves in one of his pockets, throwing the invisibility over himself.  
Holding up his wand, he slowly carefull not to make a sound enters moaning Myrtle bathroom, looking out for Malfoy.

He looks around and suddenly stops, when he hears a voice coming out of the father away bathroom stalls.

" Ahnnn...mhmmm..haaa", he hears someone moan and pant.

Slowly aproaching the stall Harry thinks:'What is that?' 

Fumbling he takes out his map again and looks down on it to find the dot labeld Draco Malfoy at the same spot the panting is coming from.

Right when he does that the moaning grows louder:"mghmmm...aghhnn..hah."

Tiptoeing nearer to the bathroom stall, the green eyed Gryfffindor mutters under his breath:"Is that Malfoy? What is he doing?"

"Ahhhh...mhmm....", Harry hears Malfoy moan, right before  his voice breaks, ending with an especially loud moan, "Ahhhh.... PoTTERrrrrrr..."

'Shit, he discoverd me. I bet he is going to hex me for disinterupting what ever evil plan he was just pursuing', Harry thinks.

Raising his wand, to expose whatever evil plan Malfoy was cooking up in there, Harry raises his wand and shouts:" Alohomora!"

"What are you do-", Harry starts to say stoping  mid-sentece staring at a read faced,  
panting , ruffeld looking Draco Malfoy.

Startled Draco shrieks out:"Pppppp-ottterrrr?!" 

Quickly the Slytherin starts to fumbel with his cloth trying to get properly dressed again.

Harry still standing frozen in shock, steadily growing reader says with evenly embarressed voice: "M-Malfoy?!"

Trying to gather as much Slytherin dignity as posibily, but failing miserably the youngest Malfoy squeaks: "Wwww-what?"

"What were you ... I mean did you just....", Harry stammers going so red, that his face rivals Rons hair.

Finally being a  bit more composed Draco snaps: "Did I just what? Wank? You never do that or what?"

"No...I mean of course I do...but you..you were saying my name..." Harry mutters fumbling with his hands, unable to look Draco in the face.

Blushes deeply Draco stammers:" N-no I didn't!"

Growing more confident, the redfaced Gryffindor smirks at Draco and says: "Yes, you did! I heared you load and clear. Having a little crush on me..hmmm Malfoy?!"

Blushing Draco pushes Harry out of the way, rushing to the sink, saying in an angry voice: "Are you growing insane. I always knew you were a bit lunatic, but this... Probably imagined hearing your name, didn't you? All those fangirls that keep following you lately are probably not enough for Saint Potter!"

Normally Harry would have shouted back at Malfoy for calling him a lunatic seeking attention, but since he could see the red faced reflexion of the boy desperatly trying to stop his hands from shaking while turning on the sink, Harry just can't.

"No I didn't and you know that Malfoy.", the darkhaired Gryffindor says catching Malfoys eyes in the mirror," Look it doesn't matter ok.... I mean you probably said it accidently and it didn't have anything to do with what you were...ehhhh doing."

Quickly turning around Malfoy looks at him warily. 

"It doesn't matter?", the blond boy asks glancing at Harry.

Rubing his neck with his  left hand blushing Harry says:"I mean everyone says some stuff while they... you know... eh do it."

"Did you ever say ....ehh my name, while you did it?", Malfoy asks now avoiding eyecontact with the Gryffindor.

"NO...I mean...", Harry mutters staring down on his shoes," I mean I might have... I mean of course accidently and it didn't have to do anything with what I ehhhh was doing."

At this Draco head looks up and he takes a step closer to the other boy.

"You did?", the Slytherin asks questionly.

Being in such close proximity to the blond Slytherin, Harry is in loss for words. Unable to hold Dracos gaze, he stares down at the long and well elegent hands  of the blond. Remembering what this hands where just doing mere seconds ago, he quickly looks away, blushing once again.

"Did you", Draco asks once again, grabing Harrys chin forcing him to look the other boy in the the eyes.

Staring into the swirling grey pools of Dracos eyes, Harry can't help but answer:" Y-yes. Are you satisfied now, Malfoy?!"

Slapping the Slytherins hand away, he  turns around huring out of the bathroom, being embaressed to have said something, he hadn't even admitted to himself yet.  
Just when he reaches the bathroom door, a hand grabs his arm, slamming him against the door and warm lips crash onto his own.  
Being startled at first he being frozen in shock, he feels Malfoys lips move on his own.  
He didn't know how to react to this at first, since this wasn't anybody  kissing him, this was Malfoy! Malfoy who had tormented him since day one here in Hogwarts, Malfoy who always seemed to get in his way, Malfoy who never seemed to be able to leave him alone, Malfoy who he couldn't help thinking about all the time.  
He tried to convince himself that this was only because the Slytherin always ploted some evil plan against him or somebody else, but deep down he knew that this wasn't the only reason.  
There was something about the blond boy, that made Harry unable to take his mind and eyes of him. What exactly this was Harry couldn't pin point. Maybe it was that Malfoy was one of the few consistent things in Harrys life, or maybe that the Slytherin didn't treat him like some kind of hero for what he had done as a baby and instead rivaled him, making Harry want to surpass him.

He couldn't say what it was and when he felt Draco tuck on his lips, all thought were lost and he finally returned the kiss, moaning when he felt Dracos tongue enter his mouth.  
After kissing for a few minutes the boys finally pulled away from each other ringing for air.  
After having found their breath again Draco learned his forehead against Harrys and said smirking:" To answer your previous question, yes I am satisfied now."

"What does this mean?...", Harry asked gesticulating between the two. 

"Let's think about this another day and do something better today instead, ok?", looking into the pleading eyes of the boy infront of him Harry decided to leave it at that.

Leaning in for another kiss the boys lost themself in each other again, forgetting the world and all its problems once again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first Oneshot I have ever written. As I said at the beginning it was inspired by the textpost above.  
> I hope all of you liked it even through it is so short and has an open ending.  
> It is now for all of you to decide, what will become of these dorks now ♡.  
> ~ Silver_ferret
> 
> PS: Mistakes will  be fixed in the following days, I writting this in the middle lf the night/nearly morning and my first language isn't even English


End file.
